


The Fundamentals of Confession

by paralyticdreamer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aoba Moca Being Aoba Moca, F/F, I love them so much, Wingman Aoba Moca, i’m sorry if it sucks - i tried, i’ve wanted to write a kasuaya fic since i dived into bandori hell, kasumi is very clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralyticdreamer/pseuds/paralyticdreamer
Summary: Aya goes to Moca, a self-proclaimed relationship expert, and requests her help in telling Kasumi that she likes her.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Fundamentals of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> i love kasuaya so i decided to write probably one of many fics with this ship

“Chisato-chan, can I ask you a question?”

Aya’s tone is serious, yet her inquiry suggests that she’s nervous about something unknown to her bandmate.

“Of course,” Chisato says. “But first, is it good or bad?” she continues, and Aya’s cheeks immediately dust with pink. “Actually, it’s… it’s about Kasumi-chan, so _good_ , I guess,” she replies softly. “But it could also be bad, depending on what you think is good or bad.”

Chisato becomes lost in thought, unsure of how to approach Aya’s response. “Aya-chan, can I give you some advice? If you’re talking about what I think you are, maybe Moca-chan would be the perfect person to help you,” she says and Aya blinks. “Moca-chan? But why– _oh_. Oh, alright, thanks, Chisato-chan,” she replies and the blonde nods. “Glad I could help~”

After her short conversation with Chisato, Aya proceeds to text Moca with the request to meet her somewhere; Yamabuki Bakery, as she knows it’ll be the easiest place to meet. Of course, the guitarist agrees easily, and Aya leaves the studio after buttoning up her jacket. It’s starting to get cold enough to wear a jacket, as well as her winter school uniform.

As she walks towards the train station, Aya flips through her phone. Past the many (good or bad) selfies lies a group of four pictures: all of her and Kasumi. Two selfies and two she had other people take. If she remembers correctly, Moca-chan took one and Reona-san took the other. In one, Kasumi is hugging her from the side, and there’s a wide grin on the brunette’s face, so wide that her cheeks are turning pink. Aya looks surprised, but her cheeks are also pink. In the other, Aya is watching with a look of awe as Kasumi, who looks super concentrated, plays her guitar.

The latter is Aya’s favorite, because she knows how much Kasumi loves her guitar, and how much she loves playing it.

The train arrives just as she does, so she boards it and sits down in one of the empty seats. It’s one o’clock in the afternoon on a Saturday, which means not many people will be on. A few people are sitting in the other seats, some with headphones in and others either asleep or reading a book.

As the train goes by various homes and buildings, Aya can’t help but stare at them in an attempt to calm her nerves. She tells herself that this is what she wants to do. She wants to confess her feelings to Kasumi-chan, just like Reona-san did to Tamade-san. She wants what they have, and what Moca-chan and Ran-chan have. But her nervousness is getting the best of her.

But the train stops, and she gets off anyways, despite how fast her heart is racing. And she begins the walk to Yamabuki, which isn’t too far from the train station, but feels like it’s on the other side of Tokyo.

Finally she makes it there, and spots Moca inside. Of course. And Saaya-chan is filling a paper bag with bread, causing Moca to smile in content. “Moca-chan sure loves bread. A lot,” Aya tells herself, giggling silently before pushing open the glass doors of the bakery.

”Good afternoon, Aya-senpai,” Saaya greets and Aya nods. “To you as well, Saaya-chan,” she replies, then turns her attention towards the spacey blonde, who holds a bag in her right arm. “Hello, Aya-chan,” she greets as she walks over to an empty table. As soon as the two have sat down, Moca lays her chin on her interlocked hands, her elbows propped up on the table.

”So,” she begins, “what did you want to talk about?” she asks nonchalantly. Aya gulps. “Well, um… Chisato-chan said I should talk to you instead of her about Kasumi-chan,” she says.

”Kasumi…? Aha…” Moca trails of, the beginnings of a smirk beginning to form. “Of _course_! You’ve come to the right person, for I, Aoba Moca-chan, am an expert–"

”W-Wait. I didnt even tell you what it was about…” Aya interrupts, and Moca tilts her head in confusion. Then she blinks, her gaze blank for a moment. “Aya-chan, I know things like this. Like I said, I’m an _expert_ ,” she says, her tone ever-so-confident.

Everyone knows that Moca is a self-proclaimed expert on all things love and relationships. She’s capable of giving advice on anything regarding the subject to anyone who requires it. And she can tell that Aya is in need of her services.

”Okay, fine, it’s _exactly_ what you think it is. I like Kasumi-chan, as more than a friend.”

Moca exhales, relieved. “Finally she admits it,” she says, mostly to herself. Aya frowns, nearly impatient. “Moca-chan,” she says intently and the blonde looks at her, her gaze blank yet interested. “Fine, fine. So… what was it you needed help with?” Moca inquiries and Aya shrugs.

”Um, well… I need help with the confession part. How do I actually, you know, say that I like Kasumi-chan. How did you tell Ran-chan that you liked her?” Aya asks and Moca chuckles, but before she can say anything, someone clears their throat.

”I bet _I_ could help.” Saaya-chan.

”Oh, hello Saaya-chan,” Moca greets and Aya can feel her cheeks heat up. “Hello Moca-chan. Aya-chan, why are you blushing?” Saaya says. “It’s so obvious that you like Kasumi. Well, maybe to everyone _except_ for Kasumi. She’s kinda clueless when it comes to things like this.”

With that, she sits in one of the two remaining chairs. “I’m on break for about half an hour, so I’m free to assist,” she states with a smile, which makes Aya feel less nervous about it.

Moca smirks. “And with that, Moca-chan brings you the fundamentals of confession.”


End file.
